


Your Sex is On Fire (Consumed With What’s to Transpire)

by The_Little_Momaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And feels, Established Relationship, Except There’s a Plot, F/M, Fireman AU - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Momaid/pseuds/The_Little_Momaid
Summary: It had been twelve hours since Ben went to the job.It had already killed 4 firemen.She didn’t know where Ben was.





	Your Sex is On Fire (Consumed With What’s to Transpire)

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. Y’all have Lynnette, Garolgrace, and the barmworm Reylos to blame for this. 
> 
> Them, and that picture of Fireman Adam. 
> 
>  
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta [fabradicalfem](https://fabradicalfem.tumblr.com/)!

She hadn’t heard from him yet. 

 

It had been twelve hours.

 

Twelve long hours. 

 

Twelve long hours that were filled with watching news loop after news loop of coverage on the five-alarm fire that was engulfing the old mill buildings.

 

Twelve long hours watching footage of the blaze, trying desperately to see him, to spot his tall, broad chest towering over the other firefighters amongst the chaos of the fire. 

 

Twelve long hours thinking about the 4 firemen that had died so far during the job, about who they could be, how they could have died, and what was going on. 

 

Rey had never been this worried. 

 

They had gone through long fires before, like they had almost all emergency situations that required Ben and the ladder company’s work - fires, car crashes, active shooter situations. After 4 years of being together, Rey knew that sometimes Ben couldn’t check in with her until the very end, after the relief team and EMTs cleared them, but no matter how many times it happened, it didn’t get any easier. 

 

This time, something felt different. She didn’t know if it was the already confirmed deaths, or the amount of time it had been since he checked in last, or her inability to spot him as the news camera panned across the fire like she normally could. Whatever it was, something about this fire didn’t sit right with Rey. 

 

She did know, thanks to the continuous news coverage she had been obsessively watching for the past 12 hours and the firemen’s wives phone tree, that the fire had finally been contained to the point where it wouldn’t spread. The fire was still raging within the mill building, and the structure of the front building had collapsed in on itself, but the first wave of firemen at the scene had been sent home by the relief squads almost  _ three hours ago.  _

 

That meant that Ben should have called his check in by now. 

 

He should have called the house line and then her cell phone. It was what they did, and had been doing for the past 4 years since they started dating. Ben would go on a call and the  _ minute _ he got cleared he’d call Rey, because he knew. 

 

He knew what Rey had been through, knew how important it was for her to know that he was  _ coming back. _ Ben knew the anxiety and pain first hand of waiting to hear if a family member or loved one was coming back from a fire. He had gone through it first hand with his dad until Leia had made him retire and open up the auto body shop. Ben knew all this, and that’s why he  _ always called _ . 

 

He also did it because hearing her voice, knowing that she was there waiting for him - his own personal safe harbor of comfort after the difficult days he had - was more of a priority than anything else in the world for Ben. Ben needed her as much, if not more, than Rey needed him after a job. 

 

But he hadn’t called yet. 

 

He hadn’t called his check in. 

 

_ He hadn’t called. _

 

But neither had the hospital, Rey had to remind herself. If something had happened that sent Ben to the hospital, the doctor would have called because that’s what the doctor did. They’d done that before, two years ago when Ben took a nasty hit to his head that sent him to the hospital and left a scar on his face, the force of the hit knocking his helmet and face mask clean off his head. He had been in the unknown-still-burning upper level of an apartment complex when a cave in happened from the remains of a fire they thought they had cleared while they were doing the follow up examination. Rey knew, deep in her bones, that she’d always get a call from the doctor if something like that happened. 

 

Rey had never gotten the call for a fallen before- Ben had always  _ come home _ , there was no need for it. 

 

She didn’t know if they would have called by now.

 

Rey didn’t know if they waited to alert the family members of a fallen firefighter until after the fire was completely put out or not. She didn’t know who would call her, didn’t know who she then would have to call or what she would have to do or say. 

 

Rey didn’t know anything and  _ that _ was the problem. 

 

Rey had no problem with waiting. She had waited all her life - for her parents, for her acceptance letter to MIT, for the man that walked into her life and challenged her, irritated her, inspired her and  _ loved  _ her. Rey was a patient woman. 

 

She was getting tired of waiting now, though. 

 

When the clock on her phone screen read 4:25 am - twelve hours since she heard Ben had gotten called to the job- Rey was  _ done _ with waiting. 

 

She had to do something. 

 

The mid-renovation mill buildings that were on fire were on the other side of the city, by the Seaport district, a - _ what should be ten but is really thirty minute drive because of traffic-  _ ride that was not possible anyway given the blockade the cops had put up. She’d have to drive to Ben’s station and walk the remaining 15 minutes to the job, making her grand total only about an hour before she finally had some answers at the site, one way or another. 

 

That seemed like a much better option than waiting in this tedious limbo she currently found herself in. 

 

She glanced at her phone screen again, the picture of her and Ben from their honeymoon - Rey looking at the camera, a bright and carefree smile on her face as she tried to hold onto her wide-brimmed straw hat to keep it from blowing off her head while Ben kissed her cheek - lighting up and shining brightly at her as the clock glared 4:45 am.

 

Rey was gone then, leaping from her perch on the couch arm rest where she had sat like a cat all night, tightly coiled and frozen in terror and worry and fear and other emotions Rey could not process. She was tearing the couch apart, looking for her bag that she had thrown down carelessly when she got home in her rush to turn the TV on. After ripping up the couch cushions and pushing aside the pillows, she finally felt the soft, worn leather strap of her crossbody satchel and turned towards the door. She spotted her jacket randomly on the floor and bent to pick it up as she also threw her boots on, making a passing note at how she should also grab a scarf because it was fall in New England and it got  _ cold _ at night. 

 

With her boots on, one arm through her jacket, Rey  _ also _ noticed that the tv was still on and turned that off -because underneath it all, Rey was still a scrappy little orphan and she was  _ not  _ paying for all that wasted electricity. As the  _ click _ sound of the television shutting off echoed across the silent living room, a loud banging erupted at the front door. 

 

“Rey!”

 

Ben’s voice shattered across the oppressive silence of the house, and Rey was frozen in stunned relief for what felt like an eternity before every cell in her body screamed at her to  _ open the fucking door! _

 

_ “Rey, please be home!” _

 

She scrambled back to the front hall, hands slipping off of the shiny brass door knob that adorned the front door to their home as she tried to rip it open like a bandaid. She faltered  _ twice  _ before she had to frantically wipe the sweat off of her hands and onto her jeans that had gathered as she wrung her hands together all night, Ben continuously pounding on the door and screaming her name like a madman, the yearning and longing so clearly present that Rey’s own worry melted away and was replaced with an instinctual need to comfort him. 

 

She reached out again,  _ finally _ getting the door open, almost ripping it off the hinges in her haste, coat half on, bag hanging off one shoulder, when she stopped short and saw through the early dawn light of the city the man standing in her doorway. 

 

It was  _ him.  _

 

He was hanging off of the left side of the doorway, right arm still outstretched from the continuous pounding of his fist against the door. 

 

He was covered in soot, lines of black ash painted across his face like the brushstrokes of a priceless Van Gogh painting. His hair was a wavy mess atop his head, some of it covering his eyes until he ran his right hand through it as he stood tall at attention once Rey got the door open all the way.

 

His fitted dark blue t-shirt was also covered in soot and dirt from the job, although the deep color of the shirt helped to hide how dirty it was. The red suspenders that held up his thick black cargo pants were pulled tight across his chest, making the monstrous size of him seem that much bigger. He hadn’t managed to rid himself of all his turnout gear, as Rey saw his feet still clad in the large, clomping boots he wore on jobs. 

 

She took him in, drank in the sight of him like she was back in the deserts of New Mexico where she grew up, always,  _ always, _ thirsty and he was a large glass of ice water to quench the burning desire of her thirst. 

 

“ _ Rey, _ ” Ben all but whispered reverently, his eyes roaming across her body, soaking her in in the same way she did him. They were frozen in front of one another, too shocked from relief to break the silence of this moment and too content to simply stare at the other to even think of it.

 

A small movement - Ben clenching his fist, it seemed- caught Rey’s eyes and she glanced down at it and saw the giant white bandage across his lower forearm. 

 

Rey zeroed in on the injury, shaking herself from her stupor. “Ben, what happened!” She took the final step toward him, her own hands coming up to grab his much larger one, turning it over in her quest to see the extent of his injuries. 

 

There was a large, white gauze bandage wrapping around his lower forearm, starting about an inch up from his wrist and ending almost halfway down toward his elbow, as if Ben had raised his arm up to cover his face from something falling. 

 

“I’m fine, Rey. It’s just a small burn, the EMTs took care of it on site,” he murmured. 

 

Ben was watching Rey, shuddering lightly as she ran her hands up and down his arm. When she was satisfied that he was okay, she brought his hand up to her mouth .

 

“I was so worried,” she whispered into his open palm as she kissed it and each finger individually, finally settling his hand against her cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry for not calling,” Ben replied, his voice breaking slightly. His other hand came up to hold Rey’s face on the opposite side, her head was cradled in his warm hands, and she felt the tension from her headache start to melt away. “After we got the relief call, I had to get medically cleared and then my phone died and I just wanted to get home and see you after it happened.” He got more frantic as he explained, his face set in a grim, anxious expression as his breathing started to pick up again in panic.

 

“Shh, love, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright . ” 

 

Rey could tell Ben was starting to spiral into the dark place he sometimes went after a particularly rough job, and Rey had to stop that. She needed him with her, needed to comfort him, needed him to comfort her, too. 

 

She just needed  _ him. _

 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice broke again, and Rey noticed the glassy haze across his eyes as he held back the tears. “We lost Bazine,” he said with a shuddering breath.

 

Bazine was a close friend of Ben’s, a member of his ladder that Ben had known from his training camp days. At the admission of her death, Ben crumpled into Rey’s arms, finally releasing the tension and tears that were fighting to come out all night. Rey held him as he cried, kissing him anywhere she could reach. A car zoomed past them, alerting Rey to the fact that they were still on the front porch and it was getting  _ cold. _

 

She pulled Ben into the house, shutting and locking the door behind them as she led him to the couch. He collapsed onto it, sinking into the slightly worn leather cushions as his head rested against the back of the couch. 

 

If this was a normal night, Rey would tease him about getting soot all over everything. Ben would tease back, say something about wanting to get soot all over  _ her _ and they’d end up sprawled on their bed, tangled in each other’s limbs, holding one another through the rest of the night. 

 

This was not a normal night. 

 

Rey didn’t know exactly what happened at the job-she really didn’t need to, not yet anyway. Ben would tell her in the morning or sometime tomorrow, after he gathered the broken pieces of himself that fighting fires sometimes shattered him into. 

 

Right now, Ben needed Rey. And Rey needed him right back. She reached into his pocket, found his dead phone and connected it to the charger in the kitchen. While she was there, she got him a glass of water and a package of peanut butter crackers, circling back to the couch to see that Ben had in fact  _ not  _ moved since he sat down, although he had stopped crying for the moment. Now, he was just looking at Rey desperately, like he never wanted her out of his sight ever again. 

 

She knelt next to him on the couch, watching intently as he drank the glass of water in heaving gulps, some of the liquid running down from his mouth, over his neck and onto his chest. Rey brought her thumb up to catch the droplets of water, not one to waste such a coveted resource. 

 

She licked the water off her thumb, not noticing the way Ben stared at her as she did so, as if she was a saving grace and tempting devil all in one. She then reached out towards the table where she had placed the crackers, about to pick them up and hand them to him when he swiftly trapped her hand in his and brought them up to his mouth to kiss them in the same places she had kissed his earlier. 

 

She brought her other hand - the one  _ not  _ trapped in a waterfall of kisses- through his hair, lightly scratching her nails across his scalp the way she knew he loved. “Ben, I was so worried about you.” He flinched, pausing only for a second before he continued his quest to kiss every inch of her hands, palms and fingers. 

 

He started kissing his way up her arm, pausing just after her wrist to murmur an apology into her skin. “I’m so sorry, Rey.” He made his way up to the middle of her forearm now, kisses getting less chaste and more suggestive as he travelled. “I should have called before the EMTs treated me.” He was up to her elbow now, teeth lightly scraping the crease of skin there. 

 

“Why didn’t you?” Rey barely got the words out, much too focused on the way Ben was raining small love bites on her biceps. 

 

With a sigh, Ben dropped her arm, dragging Rey onto his lap as he said, “I just needed to see you. I ran home right from the job.” His arms came up to wrap around her waist, caging her into the warm, still soot covered expanse of his chest. Ben laid his head between her breasts, breathing in her scent. “I just  _ needed _ you,” he murmured as she curled her fingers through his hair, trying to get the knots out of it as he took another shuddering breath full of her. 

 

Rey had only ever seen Ben this bad after a job once- the fire that burned down his dad’s old auto shop where Rey had worked and they had met. Whatever happened tonight was  _ bad _ if Ben was reacting like this. 

 

Rey lowered her lips to his hair and whispered, “Love, I’m right here.” His arms pulled her impossibly tighter to his chest as he nuzzled into her. 

 

“Talk to me, Ben. What happened?” She pulled his face up to meet hers, holding it in her hands and running her thumbs up and down his cheek in a comforting pattern. 

 

“I couldn’t get Bazine.” Rey barely heard him, close as she was to him straddled in his lap. “During the fire, we had gone in to clear out any civilians but the beams were starting to crack and splinter. I knew we had to get out of there. I could tell the structure was crumbling and it wouldn’t be able to hold our weight anymore.” He took another deep breath, both to steady his breathing and his emotions. “I couldn’t find her, we had gotten separated during the initial sweep, it was so chaotic, so red, so  _ hot _ . I looked all over for her.” 

 

Ben’s eyes darkened as he continued. “I found her, passed out underneath a fallen crossbeam in a doorway. I tried to clear the rubble, call for back-up, get her out from underneath but she was out cold. Then...” Ben closed his eyes, a pained expression taking over his face as his jaw clenched. 

 

Rey just held him, stroking his cheeks and letting him  _ feel _ her. 

 

When Ben was ready, he continued. “Then, the corridor next to us exploded. That’s how I got this . ” He motioned to his arm that was still tightly wrapped around Rey’s hips. “Mitaka had to pull me from the area, but we had to leave Bazine behind.” He broke again on the last bit, but Rey just held him. 

 

The deep early morning light of a fall day in New England started to illuminate the living room where Rey sat on Ben’s lap, holding him as he emptied his grief, guilt and sadness. When his tears quieted, Rey leaned into him further and whispered, “let’s go clean up.” 

 

With a silent nod, Ben rose and followed Rey up the stairs into the bathroom. They shed their clothes in silence and entered the stream of warm water together. Rey watched as the soot, sweat, tears and heaviness dripped away from Ben’s body. She grabbed the loofa, lathered it with his body wash and began to scrub, careful of the bandage still on his arm. Ben did the same to her, scrubbing away the worry and anxiety she had felt. 

 

Rey watched closely and Ben lathered his hair, the smell of his shampoo marinating the air of the shower. She turned away from him, reaching for her own shampoo and began to wash hers, but Ben stopped her, trading her hands for his and massaged her shampoo into her scalp. 

 

Rey let out a soft moan as Ben’s hands roamed lower, massaging her neck and upper shoulders. He leaned her back into the spray to rinse away the shampoo and remaining soap, his head coming down to press kisses into the exposed crook of her neck. His hands gently dropped to her hips then, bringing her flush with his front and she felt his hard, warm cock press into the juncture of her lower back. 

 

“I’m sorry I made you worry about me,” She felt him whisper into ear and gently nibble on the lobe as his hands came up to cup her breasts. 

 

“I’m always worried about you,” Rey replied a little breathlessly. She could feel his smile against the side of her face. He gently massaged his hands into the skin and tissue of her breasts, saying, “Be that as it may, please let me make it up to you.” 

 

_ Fuck yes, _ she thought to herself. Ben turned her around to face him, bringing her into a heated, slow kiss that made Rey’s knees weak. Her lips parted slightly as Ben’s tongue ran across them and into her mouth, exploring and twirling with her own. His hands rested on the globes of her ass, kneading them as he kissed her senselessly. 

  
  


Ben lowered his head, trailing kiss after kiss until he reached the spot where her clavicle met her neck that made her pussy  _ drip  _ anytime he did anything to it, and grazed his teeth over it, biting and sucking until the flesh turned red from his attention. He laved his mouth over the sensitive flesh, calming in it down with the flat area of his tongue, licking deep stripes onto her skin. 

 

Between the steam from the shower and what Ben was doing to her, Rey felt a little dizzy. “Bed,” she managed to squeak out as Ben’s mouth traveled down her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, pert and dark, and raked his teeth over it, rolling the other in his hand between his thumb and forefinger. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her nipple, sporadically nibbling and sucking on the pebbled skin. 

 

He let go with a lewd  _ pop _ . 

 

“Great idea, love , ” Ben said huskily into her skin. His hands came down to her thighs as he lifted her into his arms like she weighed nothing, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. 

 

“What, no fireman’s carry?” Rey joked, and in return received a quick spank to her exposed right ass cheek. 

 

“Much too precious cargo for that,” Ben said as he carried her through the doorway and deposited her into their king sized bed.  

 

He laid Rey down face up at the edge of the bed, kneeling on the ground in front of her. “God, I love you,” Ben hummed into her skin, peppering kisses on her inner thighs. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” Rey smiled, his hands braced her hips as he held her in place for the attack he was about to execute on her pussy. 

 

“Open your legs, Rey,” he commanded deeply, enraptured in the sight of her spread before him. Rey complied, letting him take the lead for the night. He clearly needed it, needed to feel in control and in command after tonight. That was just fine for Rey, she’d get her turn later. They were always battling for dominance in bed, only letting the other get the upper hand when it felt right for them. 

 

As her legs parted, Ben breathed out, “Good girl,” his final words before beginning his assault on her dripping cunt. 

 

Yeah, Rey was  _ definitely  _ okay with him taking command of this current situation. 

 

His tongue ran up and down the length of her pussy, swirling over her clit briefly before dipping into her core and back up again. The sounds Ben were making were obscene, but Rey did not care  _ at all _ . She writhed in pleasure as Ben ate her with gusto, back arching off the bed when he suckled on her clit and lightly raked his teeth over it. 

 

“Ben!” Rey moaned, “Ben I need, ah!” Her cry was stopped short as one of Ben’s thick, long fingers breached her core. It was so much yet not nearly enough. She needed more, needed to feel full of him, need to feel  _ him _ . 

 

Ben added a second finger into her as he continued to twirl his tongue in random patterns across her clit. The sensations were almost too much for Rey, aroused as she was. She was so close, almost cressing over the edge of the wave. 

 

Ben must have sensed this from Rey’s cries and the clamp of her pussy on his fingers, so he curled them up inside her, rubbing the fleshy patch of her g-spot and darkly crooned “Come for me, love.” 

 

With a sharp inhale of breath, the waves of pleasure crashed around Rey, sending her tumbling and trembling into her orgasm. Ben saw her through it, gently rubbing, thrusting and babbling praise to her. As Rey came down from the high of her orgasm, Ben extracted himself from the lock of her thighs that had caged him in to her cunt. He stood up to his full height, towering over Rey as she still laid outstretched on the bed. Rey could see his cock directly in front of her, big and hard and red with drops of precum beading at the tip. 

 

She sat up, taking him in her hands with a firm grip, her tongue darting out to lick the precum off the top of his dick. Ben made a desperate sort of noise at the back of his throat, halfway between a growl and pleading moan as his hands fisted into her hair. 

 

Rey dragged her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling around the bulbous head before taking him fully into her mouth. She couldn’t fit all of him inside her so she used her hands to assist in covering his dick fully. She began pumping up and down while sucking, her cheeks hollowing out from the pressure she created in her mouth. Ben tried his hardest to keep from thrusting into her mouth and gagging her with his cock, but Rey didn’t want him to hold back. She relaxed her throat, breathing through her nose as she took him deep in her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. 

 

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben swore as he panted above her. She took him even further, now only needing one hand to hold the base of his cock it was so far down her throat. Her tongue pressed into the underside of his dick, and Rey could feel the trickle of precum release from his head. 

 

Just as the intrusion to her throat was beginning to be too much for Rey to handle, Ben pulled back out of Rey’s mouth fully. She sat on the edge of the bed, catching her breath as Ben’s hands drifted down from her hair to the sides of her neck, almost completely engulfing it. He tilted her head up and leaned down, kissing her deeply. The tangy taste of her was still on his lips and tongue and mixed with the fresh salty coating of him in her own mouth. 

 

“I need to be inside you, Rey,” Ben whimpered. He looked truly on edge; whole body flushed, hair an unruly mess from where her hands had latched on when he went down on her, cock hard and straining against her. 

 

“Yes,” Rey almost interrupted him, so eager for his cock to be inside her. 

 

She laid back down on the bed, Ben grabbing her hips and pulling her right to the edge. One of the best things about their bed was that the height of it lined Rey up perfectly with Ben’s cock. Her legs were opened wide to him as Ben situated himself in front of her. 

 

Dick in hand, he ran it up and down her soaked pissy lips, gathering her wetness and sheathing himself fully inside her. Rey took a sharp breath in. For all the sex they’ve had - and they’ve had  _ a lot  _ of sex- Rey still wasn’t quite used to the mammoth size of his cock. He gave her a moment to adjust, only moving when she cried out for him to. He began a slow, deep pace that - at this magical angle - sent the tip of his dick directly over her g-spot with every thrust causing Rey to mew, the cries of pleasure getting caught in her throat. 

 

In this position, Rey could see everything. Ben was standing up above her, holding her bent, ragdoll legs in the crook of his elbows as he pounded into her. His hair was wild, strands falling into his eyes and stuck to the sides of his face and neck from the dampness of the shower and the sweat of their physical exertion. His eyes were almost black, pupils blown wide from arousal and the soft, dim light of the early dawn. 

 

His pace picked up, getting slightly frantic as he tucked one of Rey’s legs around his torso, bringing him impossibly deeper inside her. 

 

“Fuck Rey, you’re so tight.”

 

Ben slammed into her, his free hand coming down to play with her clit, flicking and swirling over the hardened nub. Rey was near tears, she was so close to coming. Her hands gripped the sheets, ripping them up from the corners of the bed as she took  _ all  _ of him, meeting his hips with every pound into her. She could tell Ben was as close as she was, and wanted to come with him more than anything, feel him pulse inside her as she milked his dick. 

  
  


“I’m so,” Rey hiccuped, her breath catching at a particularly  _ deep  _ thrust, “so close.” She was seeing stars, her mind a foggy haze of  _ yes  _ and  _ more  _ and  _ so good _ . 

 

“Rey, I’m gonna come, baby.” Ben’s voice was low and dark. “I wanna feel you come on my dick, Rey.” Ben’s thumb pressed onto her clit, rubbing a little oval over the nub. “Come for me, love.” That sent Rey over the edge, and she came with a loud wail that echoed in the quiet room of their bedroom. 

 

Her orgasm took her breath away, her vision erupting into fireworks sparked by the heat of her pleasure. She gushed around Ben’s dick, clamping down on it which sent him over the edge. He pulsed inside of her, thick ropes of cum coating her cunt. She spasmed around him, her orgasm pulling more and more of his cum deep inside her. 

 

Ben pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her, knowing by now that Rey always went to the bathroom (no UTIs for Rey) to clean up before they cuddled after sex. 

 

When she returned from the bathroom she found Ben laying on his side, blanket pulled back and opened for Rey to tuck into.

 

As she snuggled down into bed, back pressed against is chest, flush fully with him, Ben wrapped his arms around her, his head leaning down to breathe into her neck. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

 

“For what?” Rey tried to turn and face him, but Ben kept her locked as the little spoon. 

 

“For taking me out of my head, pulling me back to the present, back to you. For being here.” Ben nuzzled into her neck as his arms pulled her tighter to him. Rey’s arm reached back to find his cheek. 

 

“I’ll always be here, Ben.” He kissed her palm as she spoke. “Just do one thing for me, next time.” 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“Call your fucking check in so I know you’re not dead.” 

 

Ben laughed. “I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://the-little-momaid.tumblr.com/).


End file.
